The Facsinating and Insane Case of Rosalyn Gray
by TheQuietCurlyHairedGirl
Summary: Rosalyn Gray is what one would call a 'free-spirit', shes hard to keep up with most of the time. Always running, jumping and getting into trouble. So why is she married to a "William Barsworth"? And where does Sherlock come into the picture with a married woman?


Rosalyn Gray energetic, rambunctious and a general package of emotions. This is why it was a large surprise to her mother that she strapped down, got married to a doctor, this was after the first surprise of her going to school and getting a degree in Psychology. The family was even more surprised when they recieved invitations for Mr. William Barsworth and a Miss Rosalyn Gray's wedding. They did however attend and wished the couple well, f not a little hesitantly.

Rosalyn was nearly a dwarf coming up to a 162cm (5ft 2in), considered cute by most mens standards with blonde hair that couldn't seem to make up its mind between straight, wavy, and curly, leaving her with a mixture of all three. She had ordinary dark brown eyes that held warmth and were inviting. She tended to vibrate on the spot when told to stay still, and most were drawn to the energy she brought into the room with her. However she was incredibly perceptive to the emotions of the people surrounding her, her parents were often caught lying about the little childhood beliefs like, Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, and so on.

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

"Rosalyn, sweetheart. We talked about this, you're to bring me my lunch, everyday at the hospital. Remember?" This is what my lovely little husband told me over the phone at 11 in the morning, monday. Of course he wanted his bloody lunch served to him. Might as well put it on a fucking silver platter along with my bloody dignity. I began getting up and picking clothes out that were accurate for the occasion of 'serving' him lunch.

"Right away dear, however could I have forgotten." I grounded out sarcasticlly. Yep, that high pitched noise in the background is my dignity and pride slowly dying. Eventually he got off the phone and I set to making his lunch, packing it and riding the tubes untill I got to his bloody hospital. That was when I realized I forgot to ask the little shit for directions. _Where in the hospital did he work again? Might as well work from down to up I suppose._ I waved to Evie, the nurse on duty, and she smiled back at me before turning back around to help out a lost patient. I trotted down the stairs, bouncing a little as I went, I came to a hall way and decided left was the best bet, because I was left handed, left has never let me down before. Why would it now? I knocked and heard a "Enter!" in a low baritone voice. I shivered, _'ooooh sexy.'_

I strode into the middle of the room and looked around for the voice. It eventually processed that I was infact in the morgue, which kinda grossed me out but it was nothing like it was in biology 101. I can never look at a organ the same way again.

"Its about time, Molly I've been waiting for hours for the sample results." Ah ha! There was some guy crouched over a microscope, no white coat. Interesting, I pursed my lips and waited for him to realize I was infact not this 'Molly'. I cleared my throat and eventually he gazed up looking mildly annoyed. The first thing I noticed was his green eyes and pale skin, they suited each other beautifully. _William's lunch can wait a few minutes._

Gorgeous eyes glared looking me up and down, then said "You're not Molly," with slight contempt. That pissed me off, there goes the nice adjectives for his ass.

"Well spotted. I can tell we have a real genius on the floor here." I replied smirking, he raised a eyebrow as he came around from his little desk and walked closer to me. I could see his eyes flickering all over, from the phone and paperbag of food in my hand to my feet then up to my head and face.

"You're mid-twenties, freshly married. Unhappily so. However he is rich, perhaps a bit influential so you can't really just leave him just like that. You've been to some form biological course or degree. Judging by that outfit and and bag you've come to bring him lunch, not really happy about it of course and are goofing off to spite him in someway. You certainly hold a level of resentment for him." At my lack of immediate response he grew impatient and irate,

"Well? Am I right?"

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. You'll never get a answer out of mee." I said in a singsongy voice as I pranced around him to his desk, enjoying this game with him. I glanced over at him waiting for him to follow, but he just stood there arms crossed looking rather flustered. I was actually quite impressed and figured he pulled it all out of just my appearance but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"So what are you looking at over here Mr?" I trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blanks for me,

"Sherlock Holmes, and you are?" He came over slowly, each step had meaning and purpose in them. He was still trying to figure me out.

"Rosalyn Gray, call me rosie." I said flashing him a toothy grin and put down my bag and phone on the desk next to the microscope.

"So what are you looking at Mr. Holmes?" I wrapped my arms behind me as I leaned over to look inside the scope.

"That Miss Gray, is copper sulfate in its most organic form. I'm measuring its rate of reaction to decaying human flesh." The words were crisp and clear, each letter pronounced and accounted for as they came closer to stand next to me.

"Well thats just all daises and rainbows eh? About how long as fred been dead then?" I stood up quickly after that realizing the smell was infact the stench of rotting human flesh. I looked towards him and was met with a white shirted chest, so I shifted my view upwards towards his actual face, which at my height was actually quite hard to do. He appeared to be a whooping 183 cm's tall, bloody hell what did they feed this guy as a kid?

"The body has been decaying approximately, 2 weeks, and they fed me very nutrious foods when I was a child. I assume they gave you a diet of bread and water given your height disablity." He continued on, looking for a reaction.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I narrowed my eyes in thought. _Guess whose not getting a reaction today? You are._

"In fact you did, Miss Gray. What a pity. I had thought you would have been interesting, all ordinary people are the same though so don't feel too bad about it. " He stepped closer trying to shift me out of the way from the microscope and slide, I wasn't having any of that so I stayed put.

"Was that outloud too? And call me Rosie!" I appeared shocked and confused, making him sigh annoyedly.

"Yes it was. Do try to keep up with that tiny little brain of yours now. I need to continue my work if you would so please move. Miss. Gray." I didn't miss the way he emphasized the formality, the little shit. Two can play at that game.

"Alright alright shirley, keep your curls together." I said in a sugary sweet voice, paired with a bright smile. I took a step back and appraised the way sherlock was now struck inbetween confusion and annoyedness.

"Shirley? What does that mean?" He said confusedly looking down at me.

"You've never seen Annie?"

"What is Annie?"

"Oh my goodness. You poor thing, you've not had a childhood have you?" I leaned up and hugged him while petting his head.

"What?" He was frozen, maybe slightly uncomfortable I couldn't tell from his body. He seemed to be caught between relaxing and freezing up. His voice was slightly panicey.

"There, there. You'll just have to come watch Annie with me one day." I grinned and relased him. Right at this moment my phone began ringing. His eyes snapped towards the phone then back at me for a reaction. I just shrugged and walked over to answer it.

"Where are you?" Its William. Lovely. And right as I was having fun with Shirley, dammit. He sounds pissed as fuck too.

"Um, I think I'm at Morgue, why are you asking William?" I leaned on the desk, scratching at a mark on the table._ How strange, everything in here pretty spotless._

"Where is my lunch then?" _Oh my god the bloody spot wont come offf. _I scratched hard at the mark, willing it to disappear.

"Huh?" I shifted my focus from the spot to the actual conversation, then to the clock. It had just struck 12. _Hey what do ya know its lunch time already. I swore I came in here for something_.

"My lunch Rosalyn. Mid-day meal. Remember?" _Oh shit._ His lunch I glanced down at the bag. _Crap I came in here to give him lunch_.

"Rightt. Sorry love, coming right now. Where are you by the way?" I said in a rush as I grabbed the bag and my stuff off of the desk.

"I'm on the second floor, break room. Be snappy about it alright?"

"Will do." I hung up at that point and remembered in my rush that I didn't actually know where the break room was, I glanced back at sherlock who had the looks of going back to his microscope but was obviously listiening to me on the phone.

"Say Shirley, do you know where the break room is? On the second floor?" I turned back around to him holding the paper bag in my hands.

"I might." He stood back up looking at me, smug, a single eyebrow raised in a delicate fashion.

"Well might you, like show me where it is?" I said exasperated while doing a mini head bobble to display my annoyance.

"No." He leaned back down to the microscope, incredibly smug. I tromped up to his side and leaned down to his ear.

"Either you show me where it is, orr I knock your precious fred specimen over and onto the floor kay love?" I put so much sugar into that one sentence I hoped he had a toothache from it. He looked over at me, his eyes widened slightly and quickly went back down to normal size. I suppose he realised just how close we were. I was like a centimeter away from his face, that must have been a bit traumatizing. Abruptly he stood up and began putting on his outdoor gear that included a trench coat and scarf and began to walk away.

"Coming, Miss Gray?" I grinned and trotted after him trying to keep with with my little legs and his enormously long ones.

Soon we came up to the breakroom, I popped inside with sherlock standing by the doorframe and handed William his lunch with a kiss on the cheek, trying to ignore the death glare I was being given. He looked behind me for a moment and pulled me back towards him by my shirt, this ofcourse made me stumble and nearly fall if Sherlock hadn't have shown up next to me to righten me. This as lovely as it was ofcourse pissed William off even more.


End file.
